The present invention relates to a ski boot of the type which comprises at least a front quarter and a rear quarter associated with a shell as well as a first device and a second device which are distinct and adjacent and separately secure the foot inside the boot and/or close the quarters.
Closure devices are currently known having a first and second device arranged adjacent at the rear part of the rear quarter; said known devices thus allow for example to tighten separate regions of the boot.
Ski boots are also known which are provided with a variable-inclination flap or upper rear spoiler pivotally articulated at the rear quarter in order to be easily put on.
Such flap, however, limits the room available for the above mentioned device, also because regulations forbid to arrange a closure assembly below a certain height.